Daddy's Little Girl
by Liddy
Summary: Lee hopes to give his little girl a wonderful Christmas.


Daddy's Little Girl

**Disclaimer:** I hope I didn't reuse a title that someone has used before. If I did, I apologize. Also, please ignore any typos. My brain works faster than my hand.  
  
  
  
**Author's notes: (Pease read first)** I was watching the AMC Kid, and I started thinking about the scene where Lee bought Alexi all those expensive toys. He was doing all this for a boy he didn't even know. So then I started wondering what he would do for his own child, and this story just sort of sprang into my head. Nothing major, just a cute little short story that I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  


**Daddy's Little Girl  
**  


  
Amanda Stetson lifted the back door of her Jeep Wagoneer, and hefted the first of her family's groceries into her arms. There sure has been a lot more food coming into this house lately,' she thought to herself. Her marriage to Lee had been public knowledge for several years now, and he had moved in the house the same day they announced they were married to everyone. Of course the boys were no longer boys, but wonderful young men, and then there was Jenny, her precious little girl, the apple of her father's eye. Extra people meant extra food.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief, looking around her snowy backyard as she thought about how many years everyone had known about the two of them. It seems like just yesterday he was sneaking around destroying mother's flowers,' she laughed out loud, and proceeded to the house to look for help unloading the groceries.  
  
Amanda was stopped before she got to the back door by the voice of her oldest son. You've gotta go in there and see what Lee did, Phillip laughed, as he made his way to the Jeep to help with the groceries.  
  
Why don't I like the sound of that? Amanda questioned, as she looked back at Phillip. Lee had left early that morning, saying that he had some Christmas shopping to do, and only two weeks left to do it. That in itself made Amanda curious. She knew her husband hated Christmas shopping, but he wouldn't answer any of her questions, and she didn't push, deciding that she'd find out later anyway, whether he told her or not.  
  
You'll see, Phillip laughed, as he raced past her, arms filled with bags, and reappeared in the backyard before Amanda could make it to the door. There, can I borrow the car? I'm taking Rachel to an early movie, the young man hopefully questioned his mother.  
  
Amanda handed Phillip the keys, and yelled after the departing boy not to be out too late. As the Jeep backed down the driveway she sadly shook her head at how fast her baby boy had grown up. With a deep sigh, she looked intently at the back door. She had to get in there, and see what Lee had done.  
  
She was stopped just inside the back door by her mother. Amanda, I think your husband's gone crazy, Dotty shook her head. Then laughing she added, You've got to see this, he's in the family room, Dotty pointed with a movement of her head. I've got a date, but I want to hear all about this one when I get home, she kissed her daughter, and was out the door, leaving Amanda staring after her.  
  
Amanda set her grocery bag down, along with the others that Phillip had left, and made her way around the kitchen island to get a good look at what everyone said she needed to look at.   
  
she began before she could even see her husband. What does everyone say I need to s...? she stopped dead in her tracks at the stove, and looked around at what she could only assume was her family room. She knew her husband was there, she could hear him. It sounded like he was working on something, but she couldn't be sure. Oh, my gosh, was the only thing she could say, as she stood in amazement.  
  
Amanda, is that you? Lee yelled out, but didn't get up. What do you think? he sounded very proud of himself.   
  
There was only silence.  
  
he questioned again.  
  
Again, there was only silence.  
  
he said, as he stood up from what he was working on. What do you think? Isn't this great? He made his way over to his wife, and pulled her into a loving hug.  
  
Dumbfounded, Amanda gasped, What is all this?  
  
Christmas shopping, Lee proudly announced.  
  
Christmas shopping for who, Guatemala? Amanda questioned, as she pulled out of his embrace, and began making her way through the maze of boxes, dolls, stuffed animals, and what looked like a half finished tricycle.  
  
No, Christmas shopping for Jenny, Lee chuckled, as he joined his wife amidst the chaos. Look, I know it's a lot, but I just wanted her to have a great Christmas this year. One she'd never forget... So, you haven't told me what you think.  
  
Sweetheart, I don't know what to think. Look at all this stuff, she began wondering around where she could find room, examining the results of her husband's shopping spree. How many Barbie's did you buy her?  
  
I lost count at ten, but they all looked like something a little girl would want, Lee replied, looking very pleased with himself.  
  
Well, they are but..., Amanda began, only to be stopped by her husband,  
  
And look, Amanda, Lee continued, moving dolls and stuffed animals out of the way of a huge box, Something to go with the Barbies.  
  
A Barbie Dream House, Amanda exclaimed, Lee, do you know how much those cost?  
  
Nothing's too expensive for my little girl, Lee announced proudly, as Amanda continued to pour over boxes, and dolls, and light bright sets, and My Little Ponies, and Care Bears, and play jewelry, and stickers, and coloring books.  
  
Look at this doll, Amanda, Lee grabbed one of the boxes as two others fell over. She roller skates. Jenny'll love this, he laughed.  
  
Yes, but Lee..., she again began, and she was again silenced by her exuberant husband.  
  
What do you think about these? I wasn't sure about these, but I thought she needs to be well rounded, right? Lee held up a shopping bag full of tiny Match Box cars.  
  
Yes, she does, Lee, but..., Amanda was becoming irritated at being stopped in mid sentence.  
  
Oh, look what I found, Lee grabbed her hand, and turned her around to look at another toy. I remember you said you had one when you were a little girl, he smiled.  
  
An Easy Bake Oven, Amanda almost shrieked. Lee she doesn't need all these things, she'll be spoiled, and besides..., she was stopped again.  
  
Oh, she won't be spoiled, he protested. Not by a few little toys. Kids need toys, Amanda, it's good for their imaginations.   
  
Lee, this is not a few toys, it looks like Toys R Us exploded in here, but none of that is the most important, Lee, she's... her sentence faded away when she noticed the ping pong table, still in the box propped up against the wall. A ping pong table, Oh Lee, come on, she can't...  
  
I know. She can't play ping pong. That's the beauty of the ping pong table, the boys can use it too. They can teach her to play. Lee insisted.   
  
Lee, this is too much, she's...  
  
Amanda, I want to do this for my daughter, Lee again protested.  
  
But she's...  
  
She's going to love it, Lee smiled.  
  
She can't possible use all these things, Amanda continued to protest.  
  
Well, not all at once, but she'll get around to it, Lee said, as he picked up a floppy eared stuffed dog, and shook it back and forth, making its arms and legs move in every direction. He laughed, I can just see her face when she sees this.  
  
Lee, she's..., Amanda rolled her eyes, as she was again interrupted.  
  
Please, Amanda, just look it from our little girl's perspective. This is going to be a great Christmas, Lee insisted.  
  
Lee, she's..., Her voice trailed off, and was replaced again by her husband's voice.  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to show you this, Lee again grabbed her hand, and pushed her toward the living room.   
  
Amanda had had enough. She didn't want to see what was in the living room. She pulled her hand out of her husband's, and stopped him from going any further. Lee, please listen to me, please.  
  
All right, but first just look at this, he began to grab her hand again, but she moved away.  
  
No, Lee, Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I've been trying to tell you that this is too much, and it's not practical, but you won't listen, Amanda gasped out.  
  
I'm sorry, I'm just excit..., Lee began, but this time Amanda silenced him.  
  
No, listen, don't talk, She took a deep breath and began. I think this is the sweetest thing you could have done for our little girl. You are a wonderful, generous father, too generous, and our daughter is so lucky to have you as her Dad, but this is way too much. She'll get spoiled and expect this kind of Christmas every year, and besides these gifts are not practical.  
  
What do you mean they aren't practical? Lee questioned his wife.  
  
Lee, she's six months old, Amanda reminded her husband. She won't be able to play with most of these toy for at least four or five more years.  
  
Lee looked astounded, Four years, come on, Amanda. Jenny is a little girl, and they sell these things for little girls. I know she won't be able to play with the big stuff, but she'll be into those things in no time.  
  
Amanda smiled at her husband, and silently reminded herself that this was his first experience with a child. Uhmm, sweetheart I should have told you, she began, picking up a box, and handing it to Lee. On the boxes are the ages that the toys are appropriate for, like this one, she pointed to the side of the box, Says ages three and up.  
  
was Lee's only reply, as he grabbed the box from Amanda, and examined the label. Well, I'm sure these are the ages for average children. Jenny is well above average. She's already talking, so she'll need these before you know it, Lee handed the box back to Amanda and stared at her like a proud father.  
  
Amanda grabbed the box, and flung it onto the pile on the sofa. She's making sounds that seem like words, because that's what you want to hear. Believe me no six month old child can say daddy or mommy, no matter how smart they they are.  
  
Lee began, but was silenced by his wife, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and laughingly gave him a very loving kiss.  
  
What was that for? I screw up and you kiss me? Lee asked.  
  
That's because you screwed up. She again gave him a kiss, and continued. I know you just wanted to give Jenny the best, and you will, but not all at once. Lee, you bought her enough for the next ten Christmases, and then some. Besides, she already has the best, she has a Daddy who would to all, all this, Amanda motioned around the room.  
  
Lee looked around the room, embarrassed, and finally spoke, still holding Amanda in his arms. I guess I did go a little over board.  
  
Yeah, just a little, Amanda laughed in agreement. But, I'm sure there are some wonderful gifts here that we can give her this year. We just have to...uhmm..look for them. As Amanda spoke their attention was directed toward the steps as the sounds of a small baby waking from a nap made their way down the stairs. You start packing this stuff up, and I'll go get Jenny, then she and I will help you decide what stays and what goes.  
  
You've got a deal, Lee kissed his wife before she ran up stairs, and he began packing things back into bags and boxes.  
  
An hour later Lee had successfully packed Amanda's car with most of the items, and the family room was beginning to look normal again. Only a few boxes remained as reminders of Jenny's near windfall. Lee and Amanda has chosen to keep several of the stuffed animals, books, and baby toys as presents for their little girl, and on Lee's insistence the ping pong table would go to the boys as one of their gifts.   
  
Well, that's about it, Lee announced, as he returned to the family room, and took his sleeping daughter from his wife's arms, with a kiss for both of them. We'll return the rest of this stuff next week, he continued, with a look around the room which revealed something that Amanda had missed. He looked at the little girl he held in his arms, and at his beautiful wife. Uh, Amanda, why don't you go warm up the car for Jenny, and I'll get her dressed, so we can take those things back to the store.  
  
No, that's ok I'll take her, you worked hard today. I'll put her warm clothes on, Amanda reached for her daughter.  
  
No, it's the least I can do. Maybe I'm not good at Christmas shopping, but I am good at getting my daughter dressed to go out in the cold, Lee looked pleadingly at Amanda.  
  
All right, Amanda relented, seeing that Lee needed to feel that he did something right. I'll be out in the car, don't be too long.  
  
We won't, Lee kissed his wife, walked her to the kitchen, watched as she slipped on her coat, and headed out the back door. He watched as she disappeared from the patio, and soon he heard the engine of the Jeep roar to a start.  
  
With his daughter in his arms Lee returned to the family room, picked up the floppy eared dog, and the roller skating doll from the pile of returns to go back on Monday, walked into the front foyer, and set them behind several boxes in the closet. Our little secret, he whispered to Jenny, as he shut the closet door, and headed upstairs to get her dressed.  
  
  
Finis


End file.
